starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Heroes on Both Sides
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= | seizoen= 3 | afleveringnummer= 10 | schrijver= Daniel Arkin | director= Kyle Dunlevy | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 19 November | vorige= Hunt for Ziro | volgende= Pursuit of Peace }} Heroes on Both Sides is de tiende aflevering van Seizoen 3 van de Clone Wars. Het is de eerste aflevering die werd uitgezonden waarin Ahsoka ouder is geworden en waarin Anakin zijn 'ander' outfit draagt. Deze aflevering speelt zich af voor Senate Murders. Newsreel 250px|thumb|Senators Saam & Dod 250px|thumb|Separatist Senate Conflict with no end in sight! Across the galaxy, the quagmire of war continues. While clone troopers suffer casualties at alarming rates, the Galactic Senate convenes an emergency session to debate the true cost of the war.... Synopsis De Galactic Senate is op een cruciaal punt gekomen waarop meer Credits moeten worden geleend van de IBC om meer Clone Troopers te kunnen produceren. Onder andere Senators Gume Saam, Mot Not Rab en Lott Dod ijveren voor meer Troopers. Padmé Amidala, Bail Organa en Mon Mothma vragen diplomatieke oplossingen voor het probleem. Na de sessie blijken Dod en Saam een afspraak te hebben met Senator Nix Card van de IBC. Ze zijn ongerust over de evolutie in de Senate en spreken af om daar wat aan te verhelpen door een aanval op Coruscant uit te voeren. Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano ontmoeten Padmé na de sessie. Na een woordwisseling mag Padmé van Anakin Ahsoka enkele beginselen van politiek bijbrengen. Padmé heeft zelfs een idee hoe ze een vreedzame oplossing kunnen bedenken. Ze wil via Ahsoka, die als Jedi toegang heeft tot neutrale Systems, naar Raxus reizen, de hoofdplaneet van de Separatist Council. Daar wil ze afspreken met Mina Bonteri, één van haar leraars op Naboo. Ondertussen maakt Grievous Transforming Demolition Droids klaar om een missie naar Coruscant aan te vatten waarvan geen van hen ooit zal terugkeren… Op Raxus worden Padmé en Ahsoka hartelijk ontvangen door Mina. Lux Bonteri, Mina’s zoon, weet niet goed wat hij moet denken van hun komst. Mina vertelt aan Ahsoka en Padmé dat haar echtgenoot een jaar eerder op Aargonar is gesneuveld en dat doet Ahsoka nadenken. Ze ontmoet Lux op de trappen en in de tuin van het complex waar ze beiden beseffen dat noch de Jedi, noch de Separatisten bij voorbaad ‘slecht’ zijn. Padmé kan Mina overtuigen om in de Separatist Senate een stemming te houden waarin wordt gevraagd voor een diplomatieke oplossing. Zij belooft dat de Galactic Senate tot hetzelfde resultaat kan komen als de Separatist Council hetzelfde doel heeft. Mina stelt het voorstel voor en het wordt aanvaard met goedkeuring van Dooku die via een Hologram de sessie voorzit. Terwijl Padmé en Ahsoka terugreizen naar Coruscant hebben de Droids van Grievous de planeet eveneens bereikt en gaan ze aan de slag als leden van het Coruscant Sanitation Department. Palpatine is verrast door Padmé’s stoutmoedig plan, maar mag niet te veel emoties vrijgeven en stelt voor om meteen tot de stemming over te gaan. De stemming lijkt goed te gaan verlopen totdat plots een enorme explosie plaatsvindt die alle elektriciteit lamlegt. De Droids van Dooku hebben een bomaanslag gepleegd op een grote reactor die het Senate District van elektriciteit voorzag. Padmé en Ahsoka beseffen dat de vredesonderhandelingen tot zeer weinig hebben geleid. Nieuw Personages *Mina Bonteri *Lux Bonteri *Nix Card *Voe Atell *Kerch Kushi *By Bluss *Punn Rimbaud *Bec Lawise *Amita Fonti Droids *Transforming Demolition Droid Locaties *Raxus *Aargonar - Vermelding Anderen *Coruscant Sanitation Department Bekend Personages *Gume Saam - Debuut *Ahsoka Tano - Draagt voor het eerst een ander outfit *Padmé Amidala *Lott Dod *Grievous *Palpatine *Mot Not Rab *Mon Mothma *Halle Burtoni *Zinn Paulness *Orn Free Taa *Onaconda Farr *Anakin Skywalker *Eekar Oki Locaties *Coruscant Schepen *Taylander Shuttle *Gozanti Cruiser Cast *Catherine Taber: Padmé Amidala - Voe Atell *Ashley Eckstein: Ahsoka Tano *Kath Soucie: Mina Bonteri, Mon Mothma *Phil LaMarr: Gume Saam, Bail Organa - Orn Free Taa *Corey Burton: Nix Card, Count Dooku *Gideon Emery: Lott Dod - Kerch Kushi *Stephen Stanton: Mas Amedda *Dee Bradley Baker: clones, Mot Not Rab - Onaconda Farr *Jason Spisak: Lux *Matt Lanter: Anakin Skywalker *Ian Abercrombie: Chancellor Palpatine *Jameelah McMillan: Halle Burtoni *Matthew Wood: General Grievous *Tom Kane: Narrator Bron *Heroes on Both Sides op SW.com category:Televisie